Heated troubles
by Two Faced Madness
Summary: After scrounging up enough money to open his own Pokemon health clinic, young adult Ethan and his lifetime companion Jess, move to another region to help fulfill his dream. When she starts to show signs of her heat Ethan gets worried about what he can do as both a trainer and a best friend. Story in first chapter, lemon in 2nd and 3rd. Pic is by Isi-Daddy over on deviant art.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan wasn't someone you'd call spoilt, sure his parents were rich but he wasn't their first child. They taught him many lessons, such as being nice to those less fortunate, being a humble and kind person and other such lessons that shaped his personality and his identity with each passing day. As an incentive to keep up his good behaviour on his eighth birthday he got one present, an blue egg with dots of black. While his parents knew what it was, his tiny mind did not. He only knew it possibly contained a 'new friend' as his parents had put it.

Only having one present didn't even bother him, other kids were told not to bring presents and to instead bring food for the birthday. Everyone had a blast at the birthday, and when asked, Ethan would show the other kids the egg, even letting them touch it if they asked nice enough. Some kids thought it would be a 'Pokémon'. He was still learning the concepts of these animals he had seen around, but he had never given it any thought. Sure he watched shows about them but it wasn't until the egg did his interest peak.

He had asked his parents for books – picture books to be more precise – about raising Pokémon. He still had no idea what kind it was going to be and for every waking moment of his life until that egg hatched, he wondered. Was it going to be a charmander like he saw on T.V.? Or maybe even a pikachu like that boy had on one of the other shows. The thought excited him and he continued his 'studies' which his parents gladly helped and assisted with, often directing him towards books that would be useful for his unhatched companion. They often read him the books he couldn't, which was every book that wasn't filled with pictures.

The longer time went on the more excited he got, he learnt that the egg colour corallites to what Pokémon it will be. His egg was blue with black spots, he had no idea what it was going to be so he used what information he did know to whittle down what it could be. It wasn't a Charmander, or a pikachu... To help with this he wrote all the Pokémon names down into a book. He would cross out the Pokémon that didn't fit the colour of his egg, even if he had no idea what the Pokémon was or what it looked like, he knew all he needed was colours.

He would go into class and ask his classmates, they would jabber on about their favourite Pokémon or something they saw and he would cross names out. It became somewhat of a hobby for him yet his parents didn't ever seem to talk about Pokémon much which meant his list was constricted to being shortened outside of his home. He knew he could use the internet, a couple of times he was tempted to, but the thought of figuring out what it was that laid inside that egg was of a greater reward then if he just looked it up. On top of that his parents had promised him more books if he didn't which was more than enough of an incentive for him.

It had been 3 months since he had received the egg and if his newfound knowledge taught him anything, it was that the egg was probably almost ready to hatch. Sometimes he would see it wobble before it returned to its idle state, slumbering until it was ready. In that time he had narrowed it down to less than 10 Pokémon, 6 of which he still had no information on, yet one stuck out. It was mostly blue with black splashed across it; he had seen a picture of it from a friend who didn't stop talking about it. The Pokémon he thought was going to hatch was a riolu.

These suspicions were confirmed the day it hatched or well, night to be more exact. Ethan was woken by a bumping sound coming from inside his dresser, thinking it was just the egg wobbling again he dismissed it but once it wobbled again, bumping against the wood, he somehow knew the egg was hatching. He had quietly gotten out of bed and opened the draw, he couldn't see very much but even in the dark he could see it wobble on top of the sheets he had put down beneath it. He turned on the lights and sat back, not knowing how long or short the hatching will be.

It had been 10 or so minutes before the egg tipped over onto its side, a small crack appearing at the now top of the egg. The next part was fast, almost fast enough that Ethan didn't see it but he knew he did. The egg had glowed briefly before somewhat exploding, the pieces finding themselves mostly back in the draw but some had found their way to the other side of the room, one piece even hit Ethan but he barely noticed.

It mattered not to Ethan for sitting in the draw before him was a dazed riolu, its head making circle motions in the air before it shook itself out of its self induced daze. The riolu opened its eyes and looked around and stopped once it hit Ethan, both stared at each other, each unsure what to do. Ethan was the first to move; standing up and making his way to the door, the entire time the riolu didn't take its eyes off him.

Ethan walked out of the room and as he did so heard some shuffling coming from his room, he was tired but he knew the riolu must be hungry, one of his books said parents feed them minutes after hatching. Although they didn't actually have any Pokémon themed food yet he thought a warm cup of milk will work. The more that he thought about it the more a bowl seemed more realistic to use on a new born Pokémon.

He opened the fridge with great effort and got out the cold milk and put it on the floor. He then got out one of the smaller bowls and also put that on the floor. Next is where things went wrong. After struggling to get the lid off he attempted to pour the milk into the bowl, only for most of it to end up on the floor, much to his dismay. He had gotten some in the bowl at least, the next step being getting the bowl into the microwave. It was then he gave up his attempt to warm the milk for his new companion, there was no way he was getting it into the microwave.

Alas helped appeared, not in the form of one of his parents but in the form of the riolu, hiding behind the corner leading into the kitchen looking at him. Picking up the bowl of milk he trotted over to the riolu and set it down in front of it. After a few test sniffs and a taste test the riolu dug into the milk, gulping it down in just under a minute. Ethan just watched his new companion, after finishing it went over to the spilt milk and stated to lick that off the floor. If Ethan knew better he may have stopped the riolu from doing so but he still was yet to learn about the dangers of germs, not that they would do too much to a Pokémon.

Its hunger wasn't sated yet and it attempted to bite open the milk bottle, when that didn't work it simply tipped it over and drank its contents from the floor. Ethan was still watching, fascinated at this creature that had not technically been born a few minutes ago and yet here it was, drinking all the milk it wanted.

Once it was sated it turned back to face Ethan, a new found loyalty apparent in its eyes, not that Ethan saw it. It walked towards Ethan, stopping just in front of him and looking up before leaning forward and hugging him the best it could, its arms not long enough to go all the way around him. He returned the hug in kind, its head only reaching up to his belly button; he knew then and there that this Pokémon would forever be there for him.

* * *

After that fateful night it was found that a female riolu had hatched, much to the surprise of everyone due to their extreme rarity. It mattered not to him though, finding out later that although male Riolu/Lucario are physically stronger, the females are often more loyal to their trainers, only he wasn't technically a trainer and more of a friend which only severed to strengthen the bond. It was also decided a week after coming into the world that her name was to be Jess, much to the parents relief when he attempted to name her something silly.

Needless to say the addition to the family was much welcomed, he went outside more often to play and she generally helped around the house as best she could when Ethan was at school. A couple of times he was even allowed to bring her to school for show and tell, much to the excitement of his fellow peers.

As life went on he grew, and so did she. They both matured over time and when grade 10 rolled along she finally wanted to evolve into a Lucario, much to the enjoyment to the both of them. He would take her out to train more often and he felt that this evolution brought about a more mature companion then the riolu she previously was.

She even managed to play a role in what he wanted to be later in life, a doctor for Pokémon. This had mainly been due to all the knowledge he ingested at a young age in an attempt to look after her the best he possibly could. As he got older he learnt more information about all types of Pokémon, often gliding through Pokémon related studies at school, she even helped in a few.

It was now half a year after he had completed grade 12 with top grades in the subjects that mattered the most to his future career. He even opened up a donation run health clinic, people coming to his house and asking for help and advice before going to the expensive Pokémon centre.

It wasn't long before he managed to gather enough money to actually open up a clinic, only it wasn't in his home town. Ney, he wanted to move out of the house and he saw the clinic as an opportunity to do so. After careful planning and setting up he finally packed his bags and said his goodbyes to his parents and his friends, dearly missing them but knowing that it was for the best.

Of course he took Jess with him, why wouldn't he? She had no reason to stay with his aging parents and it only made sense that she would come with him. Getting her into her Pokéball on the other hand presented much more of a challenge then he hoped.

* * *

"Annnd we are here." Ethan said to Jess as he pulled up a decently sized looking two story building on their left hand side. "Doesn't look to shabby now does it?" He asked her expectantly, eliciting a nod from her. "That's great! I was worried about it being more worn down then what the pictures online showed but this isn't too bad." He told her as he turned off the truck and, after checking for cars, opened his door to get out. She quickly followed suit, opening her door and making her way to the rear of the truck.

She found Ethan fiddling around with one of the clamps that held the back door of the truck shut. She figured that he either forgot how it worked or wasn't actually strong enough to open the tight clamp. She noticed then he had gotten the other one undone but was stuck on this one.

After giving up and wiping the non-existent sweat off of his forehead he took a step back and looked at Jess. "Do you mind? I don't think I can get this one. I guess this is what we get for letting a Machamp help close up the darn thing." She chuckled to herself and nodded in confirmation before walking over and almost effortlessly opening the clamp and pushing the rolling door out of the way of their view.

There wasn't exactly much in the truck, being whatever he could scavenge from his bedroom or things his parents didn't want anymore, but it was more than enough to set up somewhere to call home for a week or so. He was sure that it won't be long before they will be able to afford some more furniture but for now, it will do.

He was bought out of his thoughts by a nudge from his companion, he could tell she wanted something but until she made gestures he'd only be able to guess. "Hmm, yes?" He asked her before she watched her tapped on her wrist. "Oh, umm... It's nearing 4pm so we have about 2 hours before we need to return the truck." He looked at her and judging by her expressions he answered her question somewhat.

"Alright, let's get all this, into the clinic. After that we'll return the truck then we can figure out where everything goes. Sound like a plan?" She nodded to him and his normally gleeful demeanor returned to his face. "Let's get cracking then shall we?"

After they had unloaded half the truck into the building in just over forty-five minutes they both thought it would be a good idea to take a five minute breather and quickly explore the building. Downstairs was where the clinic was going to be, it was open and it was big and at the back of the building there were 3 rooms of varying sizes that would later be used for various things. Upstairs looked a lot more like an apartment than anything else. Since it was on top of the ground floor it held the same amount of space, just everything was walled off expect for the living room and kitchen which were open spaces. This joint room connected to the hallway leading to it with the stairs being at one end and the joint room at the other. If he'd have to say Ethan thought it looked somewhat like a T. They even had a balcony protruding from the end of the joint room, it was large enough for perhaps one chair but he was happy with it.

As they walked back down the hall he spied 4 doors in the hallway, he assumed two of them were the bedrooms, one was a laundry and the other was the bathroom. Leaving his explorations to a later date he was about to head on down stairs when he felt the familiar tugging of his shirt from his companion.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he turned around. She talked to him in simple sign language, telling him that she needed to go to the bathroom but didn't know where it was. Pursing his lips he broke eye contact with her and looked to his right at the nearest door. Opening it he was relieved to find that he had managed to get the bathroom on his first try.

"This what you wanted?" He asked as he stepped aside to let her have a look. After her quick look she nodded to him and signed a thank you before disappearing inside and closing the door on him. "When you're done you know where to find me." He received what he perceived to be a grunt of approval and made his way back down stairs, eager to finish what they had started.

Half an hour later when he had emptied out the last half of the truck, did she finally come out to help him again. "Something happen? You were in there for a while." He asked her, slight concern creeping into his voice. He swore he saw her lightly blush before breaking eye contact and crossing her head. Not wanting to press it any further and only having just over half an hour left before he needed to return the truck he continued his efforts in unpacking the truck.

It only took them 15 minutes to finish unpacking the truck, due to the majority of the larger items being at the rear of the storage compartment, not needing to take as many trips.

He was now relaxing on one of the two armchairs he had acquired while she was sitting on the other; however she was not nearly as relaxed as he was. He could tell she wasn't, he had spent his entire life with her and he had learnt how to tell when she wasn't comfortable or when something was wrong. The problem in most cases was her stubborn pride, she would rarely admit she had something wrong and when she did it was almost always when she could no longer do anything about it. Talking to her – as much as he would like to – would not help her in most cases. It might coax her to spill the beans more easily later on but if he told her he knew something was wrong then more often than not she would still let her pride sit in the way.

He hoped she would tell him. Even if he didn't understand her fully he still knew her well enough to grasp the basic concept of what she was trying to tell him and from there he could build up an idea of what was going on. It was a shame she didn't know who to write, she had tried but for some reason writing just didn't work out, even typing. She could read which made things confusing but it was still something people knew very little about. It was why he had resorted to sign language; it was a middle ground for the two of them. Granted they hadn't exactly learnt much of it but he felt what they did know was more than enough to get through most situations.

He broke out of his train of thought and came crashing back down to earth as he felt the familiar tug on his shirt from his companion. "Hmm?" She looked at him and tapped her wrist once again. He was about to respond when he realised what she meant, it was nearing time for him to return the truck, it wasn't going to be fun walking 30 minutes back here but it was something he had to do.

"Right, the truck." He said as he turned his head to look at it. Sneaking a quick peek at his watch he noticed he still had 10 or so minutes before it had to be in, he figured it was better to be early then on time so he stood up out of his seat and started to head for the door. As he reached the door he noticed he didn't feel her usual presence behind him, turning around only served to confirm his suspicions.

"Hey, did you want to come or not? If not I'll be gone for about 40 minutes give or take." He looked at her, both wanting her to come yet also concerned for whatever she was hiding. When she shook her head he pursed his lips and looked down, thinking about what to say next. "If you want to relax that's understandable, I'll bring some take-away home." He paused and looked back up to her, the bothered look still present in her eyes.

"Hey, look." He started as he let go of the door handle and sighed. "I know you don't like to talk about when something is wrong but you seem to forget that I can tell something is." He stopped and gauged the reaction on her face, surprised sprinkled with a sense of confusion and something else he had never seen in her. Sighing again he continued, "Look, just think about it okay? I'm here for you, and always will be. When I can tell something is wrong but don't know what it is I feel like a bad friend, so please, even if it's a little bit, tell me and please, don't let your pride get in the way." She simply nodded and he sighed yet again, taking his leave from the building.

The drive to the place where he needed to drop off the truck and walking home were both uneventful save for his stop to pick up Indian curry, something both of them enjoyed. Seeing the building now claimed as his own crawl into his sight after rounding the street's corner was relief enough as it was. Seeing only the second story lights on he assumed Jess was waiting for him upstairs, hopefully having moved the table and some chairs up so they wouldn't have to do it before they ate.

Opening the door he let himself in before he took off his shoes and picked them up. He saw no reason to announce himself to her; her keen sense of hearing should do that for him. As he made his way to the stairs at the rear of the building he noticed that she had indeed moved the small table and some chairs upstairs. It made dinner that little bit easier.

He trundled his way upstairs, barely making a sound as his lazy feet slapped the wooden stairs, his socks dampening the sound to all but a soft flump. As he rounded the stairs at halfway and once again started his lazy climb upwards he noticed he could see the table and chairs at the end of the hallway, yet she wasn't waiting for him there.

"The lights are on so she must be h-" he mumbled to himself before he saw the light streaming out from under the bathroom door. Thinking that he just caught her at a bad time he thought nothing of it and continued his climb upwards. It wasn't until he heard her making sounds inside the bathroom did he stop and truly start to grasp the situation.

"Lu-lu-luuuuucaaaaaa." They where whines, soft yet plantive ones that he didn't need any assistance in hearing. They were both pained, yet pleasured whines, ones he had heard before, just not from her. Pursing his lips and knowing roughly what was going on he let her continue her self exploration in hopes the internet could provide him with some more solid answers. The books he would normally use in unfamiliar situations were hiding somewhere in the pile of assorted goods downstairs and shuffling through that would wake the entire neighbourhood.

He continued his walk to the table she had gotten upstairs, his eyes unfocused and unmoving staring at nothing in particular, his head going through all he knew about her current condition. He set the curry down on the table and sat down, it somehow still being piping hot even after almost 20 minutes being outside and untouched. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out his phone, his mind still trawling through what he knew, his body on autopilot doing whatever it well pleased.

Before he could continue his self insight into what may be happening he finally noticed that his body was moving on its own right. When he looked down at his phone he was both unsurprised yet uncomfortable at what he had typed into the native search engine; "Pokémon in heat, telltale signs and ways to deal with it." He had not yet hit search his body seemingly waiting for its minds consent before continuing.

Quickly looking up to make sure he was still alone he hit the search and waited a few tense moments before anything popped up. The one most relevant to his situation seemed to be a list of some sort, detailing the Pokémon index number, its name, its type, even the gender distribution of said Pokémon.

Along the top of the list where the column headings were situated he took note of the most important columns for his situation, heat dates, potency of said heat, its length, whether it is known to effect humans and finally, what to do in said heat.

He looked at the columns and selected the 'Potency of heat' column, sorting it so that the lowest was at the top while the greatest was at the bottom. He quickly scrolled down to the bottom, taking note that the more humanoid a Pokémon became the more potent its heat seemed to become, he'd have to look into that more but now was neither the time nor place for that.

As he reached the bottom of the list he could scroll no more, needless to say he was surprised to see what the top Pokémon were, the Eevee line, with all the Eeveelutions being at the bottom and Eevee itself not being far off.

Scrolling up he saw the Gardevior, some other Pokémon most people considered cute then his Pokémon in question, the Lucario. Apparently a Lucario's heat potency was well above what he hoped it would be. The list told him the their heats start to kick in around late winter/early spring, it also told him that the heat lasted roughly 1-2 weeks and that it is well known to effect humans.

Pursing his lips and once again checking to see if he was alone he dragged the screen sideways to see what tips this list had in case of said heat. 'In case of a Lucario in heat it is strongly advised that any male Pokémon that a trainer does not wish to breed with a Lucario be kept either inside their Pokéball or far away from the Lucario. If breeding is not planed then it is strongly recommended that the Lucario is kept in a Pokéball at all times except to eat, drink and defecate.' Well, that was information he already knew. Sighing he was about to turn off his phone when he noticed a drop down list named 'tips.'

'Tips: It should be noted that if a Lucario heat is left untreated, i.e. no sexual stimulation from an outside source is present, and then it is highly possible for the Lucario to be driven into a lust induced daze. It will also cause the Lucario a great deal of pain if no sexual stimulation is present and is the main driving factor of the lust induced daze. It should also be noted that due to the length of the heat of the Lucario, it is possible for sexual stimulation to be required more than once throughout the course of the heat. Also, as any Lucario trainer should know, they are extremely loyal Pokémon. It has been observed that after sexual stimulation a Lucario's loyalty often increases by a great deal. This can happen to other Lucario and/or their trainers.'

Ethan turned off his phone and set it on the table, leaning back into his chair and thinking about what he just read. If the information was true then the easiest option seemed to be to keep her in her Pokéball, something that was hard enough as it was, he didn't dare to fathom how hard it'll be when she wasn't rutting. She would probably break out of it in no time like any pther previous occasions where he attempted to keep her in one. Keeping her out seemed to be out of the question as well due to the pain she may receive and the effect it may have on him.

Putting his train of thought on hold he leaning back even further, rocking on the chair and looking at the ceiling before his train of thought continued. The way the 'Tips' was structured it almost seemed that sexual stimulation was the only way to go, as a friend and technically her trainer it was his job to help her through it. Yet at the same time he was highly uncomfortable at that thought alone, how was he even meant to help? Thoughts trailed their way sneakily into his mind but he managed to hold out against them, opting instead to think up solutions rather than let his instincts speak. Even when he thought about solutions there really didn't seem to be man-

His brain stopped, everything he was thinking of suddenly melted away as if nothing mattered. His vision went slightly fuzzy, not enough to prevent him from seeing clearly but enough that he noticed. A chair scraping against the floor on the opposite side of the table caught his attention before it stopped and was replaced by a huff.

His vision trailed downward, his mind not yet back in control of itself. He saw a beauty like none he had ever seen; her soft blue fur only seemed to complement her lazy yellow and the strong black. Its ears and black dangly bits were seemingly crafted to perfection; he could caress them for the rest of his life and die a happy man. If only he could-

His mind froze yet again, this time not due to some lust induced craze but to his inner logistical mind wresting control over its primal cousin. The former finally won, suppressing its cousin but he could not tell for how long. His vision focus back in, returning to its normally sharp state and the happy grin that was previously plastered to his face quickly fell into a more serious one accompanied by a frown.

His gaze returned to his companion, his mind able to look at her without too much rancid thoughts snaking their way in. He noticed that she was seemingly panting slightly, her mouth slightly agape. If it wasn't for the fur it would probably be easier to tell but he swore she was also blushing, to what degree he could not tell. Sneaking a quick look he noted that her right hands digits were partially soaked, either from washing her hands or other stimulation it was hard to tell.

Finally, he noticed she was staring at him, when he looked into her eyes he could see numerous emotions floating about, too numerous to count seemingly clouding her vision. She had not sat down yet and instead seemed to opt to stand there just staring, a quick cough from Ethan's part seemed to bring her out of whatever captivated her and she sat down.

He bit his lower lip and started to get the food out of the plastic bag before he spoke. "I um, bought some Indian for tonight. It's nothing fancy but I think you'll like it." He passed her two containers, one full of rice while the there was full of curry. They ate in – what he felt to be – an awkward silence.

He was the first to finish; he got up and ran the Tupperware under the sink then left it the sink. Turning around he was once again greeted to the sight of her staring at him. "I'm ah. Going to go to bed early. Big day ahead of us and all. Um, err, one room to the each of us I suppose. Night." He walked downstairs and fished through the pile until he found his mattress, pillow and blanket. Dragging all three upstairs he could see her still eating at the table by the time he entered his now claimed room. Throwing the mattress into the corner he put his pillow down and accompanied that with his blanket. He made a quick trip to the toilet, thankful that her heat didn't seem to linger, and then proceeded to reside to his room.

As sleep slowly overtook him he wondered what possible ways were present to get him out of this situation. Surely it was taboo to do what the site claimed needed to be done. She was his best friend, nothing more. As sleep finally overtook him he wondered whether he had made all the right choices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: Contains some light violence (in an accidental way) and blood. Just thought i would warn people.**

* * *

Ethan was enjoying his strange dreams. The logic of what happens during them were of no concern to him. This was a place he reigned supreme in a place built especially for him, even if he wasn't fully aware that he was dreaming. This was until a strange heat started to flood the dreamscape. It was as if he was burning, not on the inside but as if he was lying out in the sun at midday during summer. It hurt and was uncomfortable but he paid it of little mind in comparison to the now lewd and perverse thoughts and images being flashed across both his vision and mind, having absolutely no control over what he was seeing. It was then something clicked deep inside him, he knew he was dreaming, that these thoughts could not be his and that something was happening that he was unaware of. He must wake up...

The dreamscape abruptly vanished before him, being replaced by the blackness of the back of his eyelids. Opening them provided no further information then telling him that it was still night and he was now facing the wall. Blinking a few times he went to rub his eyes with his right arm but it couldn't move, in his sleep induced state it only served as an inconvenience, his mind not questioning why his arm was pinned. As he got more irritated he also started to wake up, his mind quickly clearing out any excess grogginess that still plagued it.

Now that he was somewhat more alert then previously he attempted to move his arm once again, finding it was still locked in place by something warm and fuzzy. His mind took a few precious seconds to figure out what that meant and the second it did his eyes shot open and his entire body came to a screeching halt. Using his other senses that were now available to him he knew partly what was happening, Jess had seemingly snuck into bed with him. He severely doubted she intended to advance any further then this but the situation alone was uncomfortable for him, not even considering that she was in heat.

He quickly found out the position he was in, one that under different circumstances would be extremely comfortable and relaxing. Her arms were wrapped around his chest; in doing so she had somehow maneuvered her left arm under his body, the hand now resting on his right side ribs. This feat was even more impressive due to the spike that adorned each hand and chest, at least her chest spike wasn't digging into him. He then found that her right arm was the culprit in why he couldn't move his right arm. She had seemingly reached over and placed her right elbow in front of his arm and reached up so she was grabbing his shoulder. From this position he could really only moves the bottom half of his arm, and that didn't help too much.

The more he focused the more he found out, for example he hadn't noticed until then that her head was practically resting on top on his, more or less heavily nuzzling into the crook of his neck. What made him even more uncomfortable was her right leg; she had it draped over his in such a way that he was pleasantly surprised that he couldn't feel anything of _hers_ down there. Her leg stopped just after his kneecaps due to their difference in heights.

He was in a pickle, his body told him to do one thing while his mind told him to do others, they seemed to meet in the middle somewhat stating that in this position he was currently in if he were to move too much he would be sure to wake her up. He wasn't sure why his body thought that was a bad thing but he didn't dare question his own hidden morals. Wait, now that he thought about it, waking her up would be a splendid idea he could get himself out of this situation, get her out of his room and have a, hopefully, nice night of sleep.

As he thought of what to do his mind wandered for a bit and he started to wonder if she even knew what she was going through. He had always assumed that she knew what it was or had learnt it sometime in her life but the more he thought about that train of thought he started to realise that the possibility of her knowing nothing about her heat was uncomfortably high.

Settling on the decision that he would wake her up and explain to her what she was going through, he made his first move by carefully untangling her right arm from his. This seemed to make her shift slightly, enough that it was practically minimal, but more than enough for her heating sex to brush up against his right sided rump. He was just grateful that he didn't take any of his clothes off to go to bed this night.

He tensed up, ridged as a rock as a soft mew escaped her lips. He didn't have much time before his efforts to get her off him were for naught as she re-wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer to him as her breaths started to come out ragged and hot against his neck. As he once again started to get her off him he felt her start to grind her lower body against him, he could feel the juices leaking from her and onto his jeans as she did so too. It didn't make this all any easier, only harder, in more ways then one.

He attempted to shift his body forward an inch or two in hopes of her bottom half breaking contact with him but alas it was to no avail. Swearing internally he concentrated on removing her right arm again. His success of doing so was again short lived however.

She had bit him, not playfully like she sometimes did, nor enough so that it didn't hurt, no; she had actually _bit_ his right shoulder, enough so that it was easily drawing blood. The searing pain that washed over him only rooted him in place for a few antagonizing moments before he let out loud strings of curses, his current hot-headed solution in both getting out of this situation and having the pain stop, he couldn't exactly move very much.

She responded to his now pleading efforts to wake her up, just not in the way he had hoped. Before returning to the land of the living she had clamped down harder again causing a much more violent and profuse string of curses to leave his mouth, enough so that she finally woke up. He could tell due to her change in breathing and what he perceived to be groggy moans to tell him to shut up, it only lasted a brief moment but it seemed that the seconds she realised what she was doing she let go of his shoulder and practically bolted out of bed.

The second he was freed from her confines he sat up and clenched his left hand just below the shoulder, not daring to touch it as tears streamed down his face. He surveyed the damage the best he could in the low light situation coupled with his t-shirt still being on but if the glisten and the wetness of his shirt told him anything it was that he was losing a fair amount of blood. It wasn't life threatening per say but boy, did it hurt. As he finished up his quick analysis he looked back up to the culprit who was now backed up against the wall with both hands covering her snout.

Jess was scared, worried, sad and just about everything else in between. She regretted everything she had done, yet she still had very little idea what she had done. She knew she had snuck into his bed that night, something inside her told her too, but the pain, confusion and a whole lot of anxiousness was present in his eyes as he stared at her. Without even saying a word his eyes had told her that she hurt him, whether she had been conscious of it or not.

Tears started to silently stream down her face as her hands still covered her blood ridden snout. Her mouth told her that he tasted good, that he would be a fine specimen for whatever it wanted. But her mind was still reeling from both the shock of what she did and hatred for what she was currently going through, the latter which she only had little snippets of what it was. With tears still streaming down her face she ran out of the room and into the hallway, vanishing from sight for Dean.

The pain was slowly ebbing away for him yet the blood still steadily flowed out of his wound. He didn't know why nor did he care at the moment as to why it was only a dull pain now, all he wanted to do was to clean himself up and talk to her about what was happening, if she'd listen that was. Sighing and putting his reservations aside he got up and made his way to the bathroom, quickly taking off his shirt and washing off the blood that had not yet been soaked up by his now newly red white shirt. Tossing it into the nearby bath he inspected the wound in the mirror. It wasn't deep enough that it may have a lasting long term effect but it still much more than any scratch. He watched as the blood was washed away, only for it to slowly be replaced some seconds after, it had slowed down from its starting speed put was still outputting a decent amount of blood, he might get lightheaded very soon but he wasn't about to pass out.

With that in mind and after washing up once again, he hastily made his way downstairs to search for his bandages, hoping that they were not hidden deep in the pile. After dripping a noticeable amount of blood on the floor he finally found what he was looking for in his emergency medical supply bag. Taking the bag with him back upstairs he once again washed the wound in the mirror before speedily and professionally applying the bandage. After he was done he admired his handiwork in the mirror, thinking how he looked partially like one of those beat up anime heroes with the added effect of the slowly spreading red cloth surrounding his shoulder.

Now that he was done with his self preservation, he knew he needed to move onto the part that he really didn't want to do. Looking at himself one last time in the mirror he sighed once again and made his way out of the bathroom only to stand in front of her door, at least he thought she was in there.

"Jess, are you in there?" He asked as he knocked on the door, quickly realizing that she wouldn't be able to answer him anyway. Putting his hand on the door knob he started to slowly turn it as he spoke. "Alright, I'm coming in. I'm not mad at you or anything, we just need to sit down and talk." He didn't hear or see any forms of protest coming from the other side of the door. Was she not in there? His olfactory told him that she most defiantly was.

Opening the door fully and taking a step back he let the smells of her heat cascade out of the room and into the hallway, surprisingly he was oddly used to it now and it wasn't affecting it as much as it once was. Taking a step into the room the first thing he noticed was that the lights weren't turned on, a quick feel of the wall fixed that problem and flooded yellow light on his current dilemma whom was sitting crouched in the corner facing the wall.

Seeing her like this made his heart ache, she seemed so defenceless and helpless with probably no clue what was going on and every fibre of his being told him to comfort her, yet he wasn't that stupid to do so. She may be his friend but heats can control Pokémon as he experienced quite painfully earlier and he wasn't about to risk it, even if the chances were slim. So he did the next best thing, he sat down on the opposite side of the room against the wall and talked. At first it was reassurances about what she did, telling her that although she hurt him, he wasn't going to die anytime soon and that it was just an occupational hazard of owning a Pokémon.

Next, after she had stopped sobbing and was seemingly listening to him, he started to explain what she was going through, and how she could potentially fix it. It went about as smoothly as he thought it would go, he stuttered almost the entire way through it and his face was as red as a tomato from embarrassment. He knew that normally this wouldn't be the case, but he was talking to his best friend who was currently experiencing all this quite possibly looking for a way to end or dampen it, and from what he told her it wouldn't be hard to figure out that he had the tools of the trade to do so.

He finished his half hour long explanation with the room going uncomfortably quiet; his arm had long since stopped bleeding in the time he talked. He honestly expected some sort of reaction but as he waited it didn't come and he assumed that she wanted to be left alone. Getting up he experimentally moved his right shoulder as he moved towards the door and spoke. "Look, were both tired. You stay here; I'll go and get your mattress and pillow from downstairs. I guess we'll talk about this more tomorrow if you wa-"

He was practically out the door, only turning around to face her to quickly finish off his sentence but was quite rudely interrupted by his companion who was now hugging him for dear life. She had buried her head in his chest, crying heavily into it while Ethan stood there in shock. It only took a couple seconds to process what was happening but as soon as he had realised, his arms were wrapped around her head in his best attempt at comforting her. The claws on her hands were also digging uncomfortably into his back just below where the bandage ran; he was silently happy she didn't cut it or his skin.

He stood there as she let out her frustrations on him as his prospect of getting out of this without more cuts ended with her claws applying more and more pressure on him. Eventually it was enough to pierce his skin and cut one of the bottom stands of his bandage but oddly he felt no pain from it. Finally when her crying died down into quite whimpers he started to absently stroke her head, something that had always helped in calming her down. He looked down at his troubled companion, only noticing now that her eyes were looking into his. He smiled and was about to speak, but she silenced him in the one way he didn't expect. She had reached up and pulled his head down before passionately kissing him on the lips, her arms locking him in place.

His brain told him to push away, to be disgusted by all this and tell her this was wrong, but his body wouldn't listen. Instead of doing what he felt was right his body instead moved on its own violation, one of his hands moving to the back of her head while the other rested on her upper back, both pulling her tighter into the embrace.

Jess felt his defences crumble as she continued the kiss; both mental and physical barriers he had put in place were now rubble. She pushed up further into the kiss, pushing herself onto her tip toes to achieve this. It wasn't long before his mouth parted slightly for unknown reasons and before he could stop her she had pushed her tongue into his mouth, experimentally exploring it.

She was reading his aura as she went, she could tell he was in discomfort, that he didn't want to do this, but she also felt the rapidly rising presence of pleasure and excitement brewing within him, even if he may not be aware of it, yet.

The kiss finished with him forcefully pulling away from her, his hands now resting on her shoulders. When he looked deep into her eyes he could see the lust, excitement and need that seemed to dominate her soul, completely controlling her form. It was then he realised he was panting hard, the woe's of the world seemed to crash back down onto him, everything that he felt was wrong about the scenario was now screaming at him to stop, to tell her it was wrong. But he didn't.

Some minute part of him wanted to be there, it wanted to see how far things could go, to sate her ever growing hunger, to become more than just friends. With those clouded goals in mind he leaned forward and with surprising force and gentleness, continued their kiss, his mind in full control of his body and actions.

At first she was surprised; she knew his defences fell but not this hard. Whatever the reason was she had no qualms in sinking into the passionate kiss. Even if he wasn't the best she knew that eventually practice made perfect.

After what seemed like an eternity she broke the kiss, love and warmth radiating from each of them. She grabbed his hand and led him back into his room, the lingering smell of dried blood not affecting either in the slightest.

They didn't even make it halfway to the bed in the corner before she turned around and jumped onto him, literally. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips and her arms were both behind his head, pushing it forward into her own face so she could continue where they had left off. He on the other hand had one arm supporting her weight through her ass and the other was on her upper back pushing her into him, he was more than content in letting her do this.

As they kissed he clumsily moved around the room in an almost blind attempt at getting them to the bed. Once he found the end of the bed he put his back to it and practically fell back first onto it, abruptly breaking both of them out of their kiss.

It didn't take long for them to resume their efforts, each exploring the others mouth as much as their bodies would allow, the flavours of each other intermingling in the shared concoction that was their mouths.

Ethan finally broke the kiss, both of them panting with need and want as they both stared longingly into each other's eyes, both knowing where this was going and both wondering who was going to make the first real move. Ethan did, and with a grin he grabbed her shoulders and rolled over to his left, taking her with him and putting them on the right side of the mattress. He was now on top grinning down at her, she suddenly felt _very_ exposed.

Without breaking eye contact he lent on his right arm as his left snaked down her form and out of their field of visions. She wanted to watch his hand move, she really did but instinct held her in place as he stared into her eyes, a grin starting to become more and more apparent on his face the further down she felt the hand travel down her body.

She was expecting this and she wanted this, so it was ironic that when she felt his hand lightly brush over her heating sex her breath caught in her throat, her mind unable to form anything coherent at all and, to say the least, she was surprised. The jolt of electricity that travelled up her spine when he did so told her that this was only a taste, and that this was only a tiny bit of what was to come.

With eyes glazed over she instinctively spread her legs to make his target easier to find and hoped to whatever god that was watching that Ethan would find his way, and find his way he did. The only thing that she registered before she was launched into a world of bliss was the shit eating grin that was prevalent on Ethan's face. Although he had not done much, only pressing down slightly and rubbing her sex in circular motions, that stimulus alone was more pleasure then she had ever experienced. Like before her breath caught in her throat; but that only lasted a moment before her breaths came in quick rapid successions, quickly followed by her breath continually being caught time after time as he continued.

He looked down at her almost convulsing form with his grin still present on his face. In this position he was dominant, he controlled what happened and he was certain she would do anything to keep him going. Of course however he wasn't going to stop, this was too much fun to do so, nay, he just relished in the feelings she was feeding him, ones of dominance and power, and he was drunk on it as would anyone else would be.

He continued his affections as her chest took in gulp after gulp of air; her arms would sometimes seemingly spasm as well, lifting her upwards before collapsing back in on herself. As he toyed with her he wondered why she was reacting the way she was, of course it was her first time so there was that but he guessed either Pokémon were generally more sensitive or that her heat had a large role to play in this, maybe even both. His mind wandered and he found it strange that he was never really taught anything specific about mating Pokémon, of course he knew the how's but not the details. What he was doing right now may have something to do with it...

Returning back to reality he noticed that her breathing had increased yet again, the rising and falling of her chest becoming chaotic in nature. He had not even slipped a finger inside and she was acting like this, sure he was in-experienced but not _that_ in-experienced to know that people normally need more stimulation then that, probably, he had only ever had one girlfriend.

He watched her chest rise and fall a couple more times, waiting for the perfect moment when she was vacant of any air, he found that moment admits the chaotic breathing and made his mark causing her once again, to sharply inhale and lay there stunned as his finger was welcomed into her sex. The pleasure, the moment, her need, it was all too much for her and with that simple action he toppled the growing tower of pleasure inside of her, causing it all to come crashing down into one large crescendo only she experienced. She clamped down onto that one invading digit with vice like firmness and involuntarily arched her hindquarters upwards slamming into the underside of her lover, her orgasm doing more than just rocking her body.

As her earth shattering orgasm died down her body started to relax, her hindquarters came down from their high perch and her arms lay spayed out beside her with not a care in the world. Ethan on the other hand wasn't going to wait for her to recuperate; as she laid there he restarted his efforts with his finger still inside, moving it to and fro in a slow rhythmic pattern.

She laid there in pure bliss with eyes closed as her lover once again assaulted her sex; with the memories of the orgasm fading fast she was treated to yet another finger as both of the invading digits delved deeper and deeper with each thrust. It wasn't long before her instincts kicked in and she started to gyrate her hips in hopes of finding a position that would allow her lover could get his digits in as deep as possible.

Needless to say she was surprised and felt empty when his actions ceased, the fingers were pulled out and he stopped his stimulations. She opened her eyes and noticed straight away that he was no longer in vision, her aura told her he was still in the room so he had yet to leave so what was he doing? She propped herself up and looked down her body to find her lover with his head lowering to meet her sex, the second they touched it clicked in her head what he was doing and her arms gave way and she greeted this new found pleasure with an open crotch.

Meanwhile Ethan was unsure what exactly he was doing, truth be told he had never gotten _this_ far with anyone, human or Pokémon with the closest being some light fingering of his previous girlfriend before an awkward breakup. So it came as a surprise for him when he found he knew roughly what he should do next, all those years of browsing the internet may finally pay off. What made it better was because it was also her first time, she didn't know any better then what he was doing. To her he was the best she ever had.

He started off simple; he licked up and down the folds of her open vulva, once again teasing her of what was to come. He quickly found that her secretions tasted noticeably sweet, much like bland vanilla ice-cream. Once he felt he had teased her enough he moved onto the appetiser, he continued his previous efforts while also licking tantalisingly close to her vaginal tunnel before trailing his tongue further upwards to bump against her small yet slightly erect clitoris. Boy, was that a mistake. He wasn't sure if it was voluntary or not but him just bumping that small pleasure button caused her legs to spasm and clamp down firmly on his head. Normally this wouldn't be a bad situation but she was a fighting type Pokémon, his head should _not_ be here. While it hurt, his head wasn't about to pop anytime soon, he could tell she was attempting to control herself and thank god for that.

Once she finally released him from her grasp he sat up and rubbed at the temples of his forehead while giving her a 'who's fault was that?' look. "Sorry." she told him through sign language while giving him a sheepish smile. "Continue?" she asked him while re-opening her legs for him to continue his buffet. He couldn't exactly say no at that so once again he lowered his head down to meet her sex.

After re-doing his previous efforts and _not_ touching her clitoris he felt it was time to advance his efforts. His tongue stopped its lapping and instead focused on one spot in particular, dancing around the tunnel of her heating sex. Much like the decaying orbit of a planet his tongue danced around the tunnel in circular motions, slowly and painfully closing in on its prize. Deciding not to keep her in suspense too long he quickly pushed through what little resistance her tunnel posed with his tongue. This caused her to not gasp, clamp his head between her legs or anything else he expected but instead she purred for lack of a better word. It sounded like a low throaty growl but was closer to a purr than anything else; he didn't even know she could do that.

Even though his tongue wasn't exactly long combined with the fact he knew very little about what to do, he still tried his best to pleasure her. Being her first time he would rather her have a better experience but it wasn't like he could learn to do this any other way. As she laid there with her eyes closed and purring Ethan tried his best to pleasure her.

He first pushed his tongue in as deep as he could, even pushing his face into her crotch to do so. He then swirled it around inside her, attempting to stimulate as much area as he could while also collecting as much of the sweet and rewarding nectar that was steadily flowing out of her sex. It wasn't long until an accident happened, a happy accident no less. As he pressed his face into her sex he made a note not to stimulate her clitoris until something other than his head was there. In doing so his head was angled slightly back, giving him an unknown access to her hidden g-spot. He found this out when he dragged his tongue along the top of her tunnel inside her heating sex, brushing over a spot that caused her purring to stop and her legs to spasm slightly.

After he found the location he pestered it with his tongue time and time again, the inside of her sex starting to pulsate in an un-rhythmic pattern, signs that she was getting probably close yet again, only being what he felt like was five minutes since her last one.

As Jess fought her ever growing desire to close her legs around her lover and let loose the flood she was holding back with sheer willpower, Ethan continued to attack the same sensitive spot relentlessly with a cruel idea in mind. He could tell she was holding back, that much was clear as day and he intended to use that to his advantage, lust clouding his mind. He quickly slowed down in his assault as he read her body language, gauging that she was tipping over the edge. His slower motions caused him to metaphorically grab hold of her and keep her at that edge, keeping her in a state of burning need, pure satisfaction and a lack of enough stimuli.

Ethan kept her on that edge for a solid 5 seconds, or at least that's how long it was for him. Jess on the other hand felt like an entire eternity passed as she desperately attempted to fall over that edge, not a single breath leaving or entering her in that time. In the end Ethan abruptly kicked her over the edge by removing his tongue from her and quickly latching on to her over sensitive pleasure button.

This time Ethan was at least partially prepared for her overly strong orgasm, he had placed his hands beside her beautiful honey pot and positioned his arms so that they ran along the length of her thighs. It was uncomfortable, it looked weird but it worked, he could continue sucking on her pleasure button as her body attempted to crush his head.

Ethan marvelled at how her sweet nectar seemed to be getting stronger in taste. Whether it be due to its actual flavour getting better or something else he could not tell but he had no qualms with its sweeter taste.

Jess calmed down and relaxed as the breath she had been holding in was finally released and was quickly replaced by her gasping breath. She laid there, relaxed and venerable to anything he could want to do to her and yet was oddly surprised and pleased when Ethan crawled back up to lie next to her.

She stifled a giggle when she saw her sticky juices covering much of his face and bare chest; it was almost as if he has rolled himself in her juices with the amount on him.

Ethan rested next to his new lover, lust still clouded his mind but what sanity that still resided in him told him that what he did should be more than enough to calm her down for now. His throbbing erection was telling him to do other things to her, things normally reserved for Pokémon but he fought at that feeling and instead basked in the afterglow that the two were enjoying, her more them him.

He turned to her and saw her stupid smile on her cute face and in return could not help but smile back. "So, did you enjoy that? Are you satisfied?" He asked her. In truth he knew the first answer, the second one was what he was interested in.

"Yes, it was good." She lazily signed back at him.

They both stared at each other for different reasons and in those brief seconds Ethan swore he saw something flash behind those beautiful crimson eyes of hers. Before he could even ponder what it was the drunken and lazy look she was sporting was washed away and in an instant she was on top of him, her dripping and heating sex lightly resting atop his rapidly reinflating erection hidden by his jeans.

"Satisfied?" She signed perfectly. "Not until you are..." She paused momentarily, the now obvious dominant look in her eyes fleeting for a mere moment before returning in full force, "lover."

With that she quickly leaned down and took control of the situation, kissing Ethan and using her long tongue to explore as much of his mouth as she could. She tasted something sweet coating his lips and breath and to confirm her suspicions she broke the kiss, leaned down and slowly and tantalisingly licked all the way from his belly button to his neck, stopping there to lick what fluids still remained in the area.

That confirmed it, the sweetness was hers. She grinned at that, she never would have guessed she tasted this good but she needed to get on with what her instincts were telling her. Without warning she swiftly moved her mouth around Ethan's neck, teeth touching but not damaging the skin. She wasn't about to let her toy have all the fun.

* * *

 **So, chapter 2... I will say sorry that it took this long to post, been sitting on the backburner for a while now as I find good smut reasonably hard to make. I didn't think this would be a 3 chapter saga but now as I write this I find that it should be as I don't want to post a 10k+ chapter. People aren't gonna read that much in one sitting, especially if you just want to read the juicy bits.**

 **No promises this time but chapter 3 could be anywhere from a week to a month away, who knows.**

 **Anyways as always, I hope you enjoyed this and sorry for the cock-block!**


End file.
